


An Afternoon in Volksaya

by Siren_Venus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Venus/pseuds/Siren_Venus
Summary: Junkrat thinks Mei needs to change her view of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/gifts).



“I think you—“a hand pressed against the wall next to Mei “—should learn some manners, sheila.”  
Mei scoffed at the suggestion, considering who it was coming from. “As if you would know the first thing about manners.” She rolled her eyes and looked away. 

A somewhat labored sigh came from a few feet behind them from a particular masked heavy set individual who had seen these two go at it one too many times to be amused by it anymore. “I’ll be in the ship.” Roadhog announced dismissing himself from the situation. It had been a tiring day capturing the point and Mako just wanted to go to sleep at this point. He turned and lumbered off leaving the two alone to sort out their issues on their own. 

Mei grumbled to herself seeing Roadhog leave. She found Roadhog the more tolerable of the duo, but she couldn’t blame him for wanting a break from Junkrat every once in a while. “Oi. Eyes are up here.” Mei snapped out of watching Roadhog leaving to look back up at Junkrat who was now pressing his forehead on the wall behind her towering over her. She raised an eyebrow and he continued “As I was saying. What exactly makes me such a bully?”

Mei turned more towards him and dusted bits of snow off of her and stood straight up straight trying to seem imposing. “You know exactly why! You are a thief! You take things that don’t belong to you, you cause trouble and you’re probably a murderer too!” She folded her arms and glared at him, waiting for his response. 

Junkrat gave one of his trademark snickers, obviously not offended by her honest. “Is that all, love? You seem to have forgotten how bloody evil the world has gotten since you’ve been asleep.” Mei blinked and broke eye contact for a moment. He continued “I may very well be a scavenger, thief and murderer—but given the world I was put into. I’m still very much one o’ the good ones.” 

Mei’s expression softened a bit. He did have a bit of a point. Despite being clearly a criminal, he was nowhere near the worst. The terrible state that the world was in, the terrible state that he came from—it dawned on her that he was very much a victim of his circumstance. 

Mei sighed in defeated and looked back at him with slumped shoulders. “Is it an apology you want from me…?” She was willing to just apologize and move on. She was ok with just burying the hatch and putting this all behind her for the sake of being cooperative. Junkrat closed his eyes and hummed quietly to himself for a moment as if thinking deeply about it. “How about a smile, love?” Mei jolted slightly at the suggestion. “What will that help?” Mei asked seemingly bewildered. “You got such a pretty face. It’s a shame it’s always a scowl around me.” All at once before Mei could react she felt his metal prosthetic and living hand cup her chin and move in for a kiss. It wasn’t a particularly lavish kiss, but it was firm enough to burn Mei—seemingly straight down to her core. She froze as he backed off a bit, it took her a moment to realize she was sharing and her eyes darted away. 

“Uh—Wow…” was all she managed to spit out as her cheeks flushed with color, one hand cupped against her face where his living hand felt her just a moment ago. Junkrat gave the sharp exhale that indicated he held back a laugh. “That all?” she raised a brow “Am I going to have to do more to earn that smile?” Mei immediately flushed even more red than she already was since it was clear he was probably implying something lewd at that point. 

All at once she seemed to feel his heat back away from her. He was backing off and giving her space. The cold of the air, and the cold steel of the metal from the Volskaya Industries building she leaned against made her aware of the extra warmth of him just standing close provided. 

“It’s ‘lrite, mate. If there’s one thing they say about ol’ Junkrat. It’s that he doesn’t know when to quit. I’ll get that smile eventually.” He gave a toothy grin and started to turn away. “Wait—“ Mei reached out with her hand. 

\---

From the warmth of the airship, Roadhog sat off in the distance watching the silhouette of his tall scrawny boss and his short pleasant ally conversing in the distance. He sipped some of his hot coffee while sitting in the entryway of the airship keeping watch just in case Mei decided she’d have enough of his shenanigans and placed an icicle thru his skull. 

He watched as Junkrat had backed away from her. Had Mei told him off? I guess that means he’d be heading back. Roadhog went to down the rest of his coffee, he drank down the warm liquid heat and spilled out the sugar that pooled in the bottom onto the cement and looked up expecting to see the two returning—one awkwardly far ahead of the other as always to make it clear that they have no association with each other despite being on the same team as always. But they were—gone??? Roadhog gagged abruptly and spit out his coffee like a coffee dragon causing D’va who was sitting on the opposite end of the entryway to cringe and clutch her coffee cup. 

\---  
In one of the stairwells of Volksaya the short Chinese woman gripped the Australian’s prosthetic limb and lured him. The quiet thumps of her snow shoes echoed in the stairwell, followed by a boot and a peg legs asynchronous sound effects. 

If Mei was going to be committing a sin tonight, it was going to be lost to the wind like her words that lured him here. 

Mei placed her mitten covered hands to her lips making a ‘shh’ sound as she tried to calm down his over eager grin that looked like it was about to burst into laughter at any moment. If he was intent on changing her negative view of him, he had to earn it. She sat down on on a stair and gripped at his frag holster around his chest—probably a bit more firmly than she should have and pulled him in. At this point Junkrat was starting to shiver just a bit from being out in the elements standing idle, but that seemed to go away as he was pulled into another kiss with her. He found it hard to hold back quiet maniacal laughter even as they locked lips and her lips seemed to be urging for more. He obliged and slipped her some tongue, she exhaled a bit. It seems it’s exactly what she wanted. Their breath misted out around them and warmed the air. Soon both of them had forgotten how cold it was. 

Mei finally found the will to break the kiss, she looked away again. She didn’t want to look him directly in the eyes. It made the sin too real. Junkrat placed one hand on each side of her the stairs behind her, leaning over her, imposing but at the same time disarming. He was waiting on her actions. She gripped at his living hand and pulled it towards her stomach, only then did she dare to look up at him. Seeing if her intentions were clear. 

The junker chuckled darkly and proceeded to start moving his hand on his own accord now that he’d been given permission. He had a feeling that she was about to slap him and storm off—this whole thing being some elaborate prank just to mess with him. If that was the case—he was going to exploit the sick prank for what it was worth until she disengaged. He raised a curious eyebrow at her as his hand drifted into her coat and under her shirt. Was she really allowing him to do this? He found himself in disbelief as he found himself firmly grasping her breast under her shirt and still she permitted it. She shut her eyes firmly and exhaled steadily, her hands rested on his arm tightened slightly as if a bit impatient. 

He pressed his forehead against hers as his other hand slipped up to violate her other breast. Her legs pressed together. Only then did it become apparent to the both of them of the Australians member making itself known against Mei’s knees. Junkrat’s thumbs rubbed themselves over Mei’s tits firmly, Junkrat was extremely pleased to find that she was as buxom as he’d always imagined she was under that coat. Mei whined as her legs squirmed together in ecstasy from her breasts being played with for the first time in what felt like centuries. He kneaded at them, enjoying their roundness, taking in the feel of her plush soft skin. 

Mei was shocked to realize she had a few beads of sweat running down her forehead despite the weather. She had also started panting shallowly without noticing. 

“Last chance to head for the hills, snowflake.” His voice broke the silence. Mei nervously giggled “No way!” “Oh come now. If I knew all I had to do to get you to lighten up to me was to cop a feel I woulda done that ages ago!” Mei punched him in the arm playfully. 

“”ight ‘ight. I’ll get to it.” He abruptly grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her to the edge of the stair earning a surprised yelp from Mei. He reached up behind her and gripped the edge of her tights and began to pull them down. Even as she began to be exposed to him, she pressed her legs together in a feeble attempt at modesty. She bit her lip as Junkrat marveled at her white and cyan panties, damp with the evidence of her pining from his advances. 

He pressed his forehead against hers again, forcing her to look at him again so he could check for signs of reluctance. His thumb slid inside of her panties and pulled them aside revealing her moistened clit. Mei could practically feel his manhood throbbing against her ankle as he looked down for a moment and licked his fingers. His tongue seemed devilish and tampered like a dragons tongue she thought. Does that make her the dragon’s horde? 

She felt his metallic hand grip at her breast once more as his index finger pressed at her womanhood, touching the clit, before moving downward then back up, teasing her opening. He pressed his index finger into her and she exhaled lustfully as her eyes rolled up in her head slightly. He penetrated her a few times noting her gaping moaning mouth as he did so. He slid in a second finger and rammed his hand into her and then dived in to lock lips with her preventing the cry of lust from escaping. Her body tensed up from sensory overload. His tongue invading her in the lewdest way possible, the heat created from the kiss making her feel like she was in a furnace. His fingers spread her as he kept hilting her up to his knuckles while gripping onto her breast as tho it would vanish if he let go. 

He took pleasure in the way her thighs futility tried to squeeze together to hesitate the moment-- But her deepening kiss and rapid breathing told him she was trying to get away with being coy again. Feeling a bit sinister he pulled his head back, abruptly breaking the kiss. 

“Ahh! Ahh! Jamie!” she cried out in a loss of composure deep enough that she dropped his alias and referred to his birth name. Funny she remembered what it was at a time like this he grinned to himself as he jabbed into her with his hand one final time and took pride in watch her ride out her climax squirming underneath him and throwing her head back. She shut her eyes and breathed, the fog of their lovemaking visible in the air. 

Mei was brought back to reality of the situation as she felt his fingers sliding out of her and opened her eyes to see his stupid smug expression. “Did you get all of that pent up aggression outta ya, snowflake?” he raised a brow. She snorted childishly and looked away, not sure if she wanted to admit to herself that she let him do this to her and actually really enjoyed it. 

He loomed over her and pressed his very rigid pitched tent against her slick cunt and reminded her how easily he could have her become a blushing pile calling out his name again if he really wanted. She pushed at his chin, making him look at the ceiling and pressed her thighs together. Actually denying him this time. “Heh heh. Didn’t think so.” He put his arms up in defeat, he wouldn’t pursue further if she wouldn’t. 

Mei fixed her clothing and pulled her tights up fixing her hair to look less disheveled. Junkrat stood up straight with his gaze still at the ceiling for her sake—he could tell she was probably embarrassed enough for her want to indulge, crossing his hands in front of his crotch for a clear reason. “I won’t say anything if you don’t.” he said seeming to read her mind. Mei seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she scampered up the stairs and out of sight. “She’s a siren that one.” Junkrat thought to himself with a smile. 

___

Mei got to the top of the stairs while touching her face as if hoping to will her blush away—so much so that she didn’t even realize Roadhog till she walked right into his mountain of a belly. “Ah!! R-Roadhog!! What—What did you hear??…?” she covered her own mouth upon realizing that she had probably just admitted guilt. 

Roadhog silently stared down at her thru his mask with only the sounds of his echoed breathing and causally shrugged “I heard enough.” Mei whined loudly and pulled her parka’s hood over her face tightly and rushed past him. 

Roadhog shook his head. He always knew if he let Junkrat out of his sight that he was up to no good—it was just always a new surprise to him exactly what ‘no good’ meant on any given day.


	2. Unfinished Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Junkrat's unfinished business finally gets resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPARENTLY YA'LL DID'NT LIKE THAT I LEFT IT AT JUST FOREPLAY. 
> 
> ♫WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOUR WELCOME~♫

It had been a few weeks since Mei’s lust filled encounter with Junkrat in one of Volskaya Industries’ buildings. For the most part things had returned to the status quo.  
However under the veil of things returning to normal, things were not as normal has they seemed. Junkrat would still make his quirky statements, some directed towards her some directed towards the group in general. Mei’s responses usually included brushing him off or ruining his joke was now just met with her avoiding his gaze and silence. She didn’t have the heart to openly give him the cold shoulder or glare at him anymore.  
She also seemed to find that on the battle field, now more than ever it seemed to be a frag instead of a bullet that would be getting her out of sticky situations. He usually never mentioned it either. He’d just run by and glance at her to make sure she wasn’t critically injured, while laughing he’d say something like “Hole in one!” in reference to the enemy he just took out. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t find herself throwing up an ice-wall to prevent injury to a particular Junker more than usual.  
It felt really dumb to her to soften her mood towards the lanky Junker after such a carnal circumstance. But never the less the encounter had reminded her that he was a human just like her, and perhaps she shouldn’t have been so dismissive of him.  
She was unsure of what she thought of the situation, whether she wanted to go back to pushing him away or whether she wanted more. Something changed today that made her feel more the latter.  
Today the mission was coming to a close, the enemies numbers dwindled. Overwatch had won once again. 

Mei was caught off guard by an enemy who shot in Mei’s direction, hearing the gunshot she cringed and felt her hand burn as it grazed her left palm. Mei looked up in disbelief—What spiteful enemy would bother trying to take her down when it was clear they had already lost? Furthermore what enemy would do so out in the open? Junkrat hopped down off of Big Earl’s gas station, since he tended to take the high roads because of his weapon of choice. 

The attacker fled and Junkrat lobbed a few more frags in his direction and glared at them disengaging, he grinned to himself looking at the enemy going in the direction of Deadlock Gorge. Maybe he’d fall in, Junkrat thought.  
Mei took the chance to scramble inside of Big Earl’s abandoned gas station. She sat down in a corner out of view and pulled her singed mitten off and accessed the damage. She was bleeding, she was doubtful it would leave a significant scar and she found herself being thankful that it was her non-dominant hand. She wouldn’t need to miss any missions due to it, she thought.  
Footsteps approached. Mei looked in the direction and reached down towards her Endothermic Blaster, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the gait of whoever approached had the tap of a peg leg.  
Junkrat looked at the ground in the doorway, then looked straight at her. Mei eyed him for a moment for before looking back at her wound. “Thank you. I’m fine.” “That so love?” He stepped up to her as she stood up and dusted herself off with one hand before picking up her weapon again. “Then how’d I find ya with blood drops, aye love?” Mei looked between where she stood and the doorway. Her blood had bled some drops of blood leading up to her.  
“Lemme take a look!” Mei jolted a bit at his enthusiasm. He carefully pulled her hand towards him before she fully gave it to him. He inspected her wound with no amount of shock to be pulled from his expression. She’d imagine he’s seen much worse considering his missing limbs. 

“Ah—Yep. That’ll take a bit to heal. But I’m sure you’ll be right fine, love.” He raised his glance to her and she looked away, not used to him being caring or sounding comforting. “T-Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be fine after it’s bandaged.” “And love?” Mei felt herself looking back at him as he continued. 

“You should take better care of yourself, love.”  
Before she knew how to react he stepped forward and touched his forehead to hers. Mei’s face reddened and she froze. Junkrat continued and locked lips with her. The dusty heat of Route 66 and the burning in her hand all seemed to vanish. Mei found herself kissing him back eagerly. She slipped him some tongue and felt him smile into the kiss as he returned and coil his tongue around hers for a bit before breaking the kiss off.  
Mei looked away and touched her cheek gently feeling the blush on her face and wondering how she got carried away in such a situation. Junkrat backed up to the door and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly accompanied by a “Hey angel face!” 

Moments later Mercy descended from wherever she had been. “Oh—there you are Jamison!” She said approaching him. Junkrat backed up to let Mercy into the room and nodded his head in Mei’s direction. “Oh my.” Mercy exclaimed noting the blood and walked over to Mei.  
“It’s just a graze, Angela. I’ll be fine.” Mercy did her own inspection of the wound and produced bandages and wrapped up Mei’s hand.  
Junkrat blinked a few times in confusion. “Where does she KEEP those…?” he found himself thinking, but didn’t question Mercy out of respect of the situation.  
Mercy bit off the bandage and secured it to Mei’s hand. “This is temporary, Mei. When we make it back home- please see me so I can clean it up, redress it and give you some pain medication.” She smiled and nodded at Mei. “Can’t risk an infection!” “Got it.” Mei nodded back at her.  
“Anyway. Morrison has called us all back. We’ve done what we needed to do. See you to back at the ship.” Mercy nodded at both of them and flew off.  
Junkrat grinned at her and backed out of the old station. Mei soon followed. 

 

Mei headed down to Mercy’s clinic right after they’d landed. She cringed as the old bandages were peeled off, and her wound was cleaned with solution that burned. She breathed a sigh of relief as her new bandages her applied and Mercy handed her some pain medication. “Take two and call me in the morning!” she said smiling at her as she left.  
Mei took a shower as best she could and got redressed in some cute pajama bottoms and sweatshirt for comfort.  
What a day. Long drawn out mission. Got shot in the hand. Had Junkrat come onto her. It was a long day.  
Mei spread out her plaid picnic blanket on the cement and sat her picnic basket and novel down. It was a nice afternoon. There was a light breeze and the sun shone warmly on the horizon of Gibraltar. She had already taken her medicine, the box mentioned taking it with food. It would take a few hours until dinner was ready so she packed a tuna sandwich and a bottle of milk.  
About half an hour passed, Mei had finished her sandwich and drank about half of her milk. She was laying on her tummy with her chin in the palm of her uninjured palm. She had picked out a romance novel to read. The lovers in the book shared a passionate kiss. 

Mei found herself reliving the kiss Junkrat had given her earlier. She found herself sighing as she felt her cheeks redden, her swaying legs hooked together and her thighs pressed together in a needy manner.  
Shuffling in the bushes. Mei looks over. A raccoon? A possum perhaps?  
“Surprise!”  
“Ahh!”  
Mei rolled and backed up against her picnic basket as Junkrat popped out of the bush and leaned his chin into both of his hands in a dramatic manner. “How long have you been there??” Mei demanded.  
“Not long! Few minutes I reckon!” He flashed his trademark toothy grin.  
Mei exhaled and relaxed herself. “Why are you creeping on me?” Mei raised an eyebrow on him. “Oh, just checkin’ to see how your hand is, love!” Mei had almost completely forgotten about it, the very slight dull pain now made itself known as she had carelessly put weight on the hand while scrambling away from Junkrat.  
She examined her bandaging, hoping she hadn’t reopened the wound. Her bandaging seemed dry, she don’t think she’d agitated the wound enough it bleeding again. She barely felt it, whatever Mercy had given her had really done the trick for dulling her pain. 

“It…seems fine?” She looked behind her to make sure she hadn’t crushed her picnic basket or tossed over her milk. Folding her legs to sit properly she continued “Whatever Angela gave me really helped with the pain. I can barely feel it.” Mei smiled to herself, what would she do without Dr. Ziegler?  
Junkrat climbed up onto the slab of concrete and onto the picnic blanket and laid down sideways with his head in his hand, and his free hand tapping the floor rhythmically where it lay. “What was ya up to besides that, snowflake?”  
“Oh nothing, I was just having lunch since the medicine needed food to go with it.” She explained. “A shame you didn’t bring something for littl’ ol’ Junkrat, huh?” he teased. “Oh please! I had no idea you’d sneak up on me!” She snobbily stuck her nose up in the air and turned away from him. Junkrat snickered at her response and noted her book.  
“Whatcha readin’ love?” he started reaching for the book to inspect it. Mei’s eye’s shot open and she put her hands over the book. “Nothing! None of your concern!” Junkrat raised an eyebrow. “Why so protective of the book, snowflake?” he locked eyes with her in an attempt to sniff out deceit.  
“It’s just…something that’d bore you!” Mei fumbled and pulled the book closer to herself despite Junkrat’s grip on it. Noticing she was trying to weasel her way out of answering her sat up a bit, closer to her—giving her less avenue to avoid eye contact.  
“Try me, snowflake.” Mei searched her mind for something she knew he’d have no interest in but she would. “It’s about Polar bears!! Did you know Polar bears actually have black skin??” She nervously tucked her bangs behind her ear.  
“Nice try, snowflake. Ya ain’t a good fibber.” He grinned a bit knowing he’d caught her in a lie. “I doubt a fancy science book like the one’s you’d read would be missin’ pictures and be in soft back, snowflake.”  
Mei pouted still avoiding his gaze. She’d been caught. “It’s a romance novel.” She said defeated, hugging the book to her chest. “That so?” He put a finger on the top of the book tilting it outwards to himself to skim read a few lines. She wasn’t lying this time. He caught a glimpse of a few giveaway words like ‘kiss’, ‘tongue’, ‘embrace’ and ‘blush’ and so on and so forth.  
His grin widened. “What’s made ya’ got kissin’ on the mind?” Mei fell completely silent, memories of their Kiss on Route 66 and their steamy make out session about a month back in Volskaya followed by them nearly having sex flashed through her mind and her blush deepened further.  
Seeing he had shell-shocked her into silence he gently put his hand on her knee and leaned to whisper in her ear. “Ya know, love. I wouldn’t mind finishing what we started back in Volskaya.” Mei blinked a few times and looked at him in his golden orb eyes. He seemed to be completely serious.  
Mei thought about crossing that line with him. They had already come so close, why did she seem to want to run from finishing the job. Some insecurity in her still didn’t trust him being the criminal that he was she felt. But she also felt like if he kept coming onto her the way he was, it wouldn’t matter and that insecurity would disappear just like it did in Volskaya.  
Mei was unsure about all this. But what she was certain of? She wanted another kiss.  
Mei set down her novel, closed her eyes and moved in for a kiss. Junkrat smiled and moved in as well and instantly it was like they returned to Route 66 earlier in the day. Their tongues coiled together in the renewed heat of the moment. They found comfort in each other’s warmth as they continued to needily make out with each other. Junkrat wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck despite the height difference—even sitting it was noticeable.  
He began to move to pick her up and pull her into his lap as they finally broke the kiss. Mei’s eyes shot open as she felt a presence making itself known between her thighs as she as pulled into his lap. He laid a kiss on her bare neck, sending chills up Mei’s spine. “Ya see what ‘cha do to me snowflake?” he teased her. “Ya had me like this ever since ya ran from me in Volskaya.”  
He ran his snake-like tongue along her neck earing a quiet squeal and shudder from Mei. “You’re a real tease, ya know that Mei?” his hands moved down and gripped at her rear firmly. “Tease?” Mei asked innocently.  
“Too right. Ya think I’d forget how you were the one that lead me away, huh? How you were the one that called out my name while we were having fun? Then ya tried to pretend like none of it ever happened? Aint that sound about right, snowflake?” 

Mei smiled bashfully and snickered a bit. Had she really been that coy? “I’m sorry I’m just…not used to all this.” She admitted. “Ya wanna start gettin’ used to it, darl?” he put his other hand on her plush rear and made a squeeze accompanied by a slight upward thrust making his intentions clear.  
Mei considered, she found herself looking in the vague direction of the door several meters behind them. “Ohhh. The lady wants some privacy, is that it?” He grinned. “I can do that!”.  
Before Mei had a chance to object Junkrat reached over and moved her things off of the picnic blanket and picked up all 4 edges of the blanket around Mei resulting in a squeal of distress and a Mei burrito being kidnapped.  
Luckily no one saw Junkrat walking off with a picnic blanket that had an arm sticking out, gripping for its ‘attacker’ or Junkrat might have lots of explaining to do or a bullet in his head. 

 

Mei was set down on a surprisingly soft but crunchy surface as Junkrat opened the blanket back around her. Mei adjusted her tilted glasses and looked around. She was clearly in a bush—most likely the same one Junkrat had been in earlier. A thick bed of leaves had collected under the bush making it generally pretty soft to lay on. Slight rays of sunlight peaked thru the bush in a pretty way. Giving them enough visibility to see what they were doing but enough shade for privacy.  
She raised an eye at Junkrat. “You didn’t even have the patience to walk up to the dorms?” Junkrat shrugged “Ehhh, a man’s patience tends to run real thin after a month of a Shelia playin’ coy and then he finally gets a chance to touch her again—ya know?” Mei rolled her eyes and found herself laughing a bit to herself. Typical Junkrat. What else should she have expected? At least he was nice enough to get her some privacy.  
“Well…This is a less than stellar bedding arrangement...How do you plan to make it up to me?” She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, a clear invitation.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” His toothy grin returned in a flash.  
Crawling over to her he pulled at her pajama bottoms pulling them off and setting them aside. Just like last time the evidence of her pining for him was evident on her panties. He gripped at her panties and removed them a lot slower, making sure she looked at him as he did it.  
He left them hanging off her right ankle. He then firmly took a hold of her thighs and raised them to come to rest on his broad shoulders. She seldom got a chance to look at them as his harness was usually on. But now she not only got to see but also admire their toned features despite his lankiness.  
Mei’s eye’s followed him as he moved downward, wrapping his hands around her to once again grip at her thick plush butt as he pressed his lips against her slit. He kissed at it in a playful manner, before locking eyes with her. His eyes burning with fiery intent as he pressed his long tongue against her causing her to sizzle with passion. 

He gave another lick, then then another. Soon he was lapping out her womanhood in ways she’s always dreamed that he would. Mei leaned back enjoying the sensations, breathing shallowly and zoning out staring at the bush above them. Low moaning escaping her lips.  
Having enough of a taste he decided to go in for the full meal, as her legs relaxed more and more he gripped behind her knees as a handle and stuck his tongue all the way in, his long nose tickling at her button. Mei squealed out, her face completely red—but she found herself gripping at his golden locks in divine pleasure.  
Junkrat growled a bit with a smile on his face seeing her react this way was a real treat. He continued wriggling his tongue this way and that, tongue-fucking her and tasting every bit of her sweet lust.  
Junkrat’s own lust that had materialized in his pants now pained him as they strained against his pants begging him for release. He let go of Mei’s legs and his hands found their way to his belt and even as he greedily ate her out he managed to loosen his belt and zip open his pants.  
Her eager throbbing member forced its way out, now unleashed from its cage. He gripped it by the base firmly, like he’d done many times in the past month, but this time was different. This time he wouldn’t have to urge a release to keep himself tame, this time he was finally going to be allowed to go wild.  
His member was already slick with pre, ready to be used. Junkrat stroked himself off rubbing his thumb against the tip pulling his foreskin back as he pleased himself all while still going to town on Mei. Mei was in complete and utter bliss from being eaten out so hungrily with such an eager, energetic tongue that licked at her womanhood as it quaked.  
Moving his living hand up he inserted a finger into Mei—getting a squeal out of her that only seemed to make Junkrat even more excited, he found himself stroking himself a bit more aggressively. He inserted a second finger into her—just like he did in Volskaya and rammed his fingers deep inside her until his knuckles slid against her opening. He fingered her over and over again while still eating her out, licking up every last drop of her juices. 

Mei’s hand wandered down to fiddle with her own clit as she found herself moaning out “I-I think I’m cumming!!” Junkrat took his mouth off of her momentarily to encourage her. “Come for me, love.” He commanded with a slight growl to his voice as his fingering motion became more of a ‘come hither’ motion to stimulate her g-spot.  
Mei cried out as she arched her back and clutched the sheets and came in his hand, feeling the quaking of her womanhood around his fingers. His ‘come-hither’ motions slowed down and came to a stop as Mei’s climax calmed down.  
Junkrat slowed down the stroking of his own member, and he took one final inhale of her womanhood and clambered over to lean over her. Mei breathed, her face completely red with sweatdrops and a completely pleased but somewhat spent look on her face. 

“Look alive, love. Fun’s just beginning.” He caressed the side of her face gently before going to completely remove his pants and throw them on the clothes pile. Mei propped herself up on her elbows to look down. Her legs were completely shiny and slick with a mix of juices, and they would only get messier from here on out. His member lay erect just above her stomach, bobbing ever so slightly with heartbeat. She got to see how it compared to her, it went from her crotch to a bit past her belly button. She’s sure his tremendous height difference didn’t help her feel dwarfed by comparison. 

“What’s that ya like to say sometimes, love? ‘Don’t get cold feet now’?” he teased her when he caught her staring. Mei smiled “No-no. Just continue.” She gave a small smile and pushed herself towards him slightly. 

“Atta girl.” He grinned. Mei raised her legs to wrap around his waist, he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned forward locking lips with her again. Giving her a taste of her own lust for him as he sank his manhood as far in as he could muster and finally brought an end to both parties sexual frustration.  
Mei felt herself moan into the kiss, her back arch against him pressing her ample breasts pushing against him as she felt her womanhood quiver around him, completely filled by him. She tightened her grip around his neck and got ready as Junkrat pulled himself back out, only to surge right back in. She felt him whimper with absolute pheromone-laden lust into their kiss. Never the less he continued, plowing into her over and over, loosening her up more than his fingers had.  
Junkrat let the kiss end but lingered watching her in her eyes for a moment before biting her bottom lip possessively. Mei squeaked cutely an exhaled as he slipped back inside of her, her nails dug into his shoulders, reddening them. This invited a pleased snicker from Junkrat who continued his thrusting; the audible wet sounds of their thighs meeting and the gentle rustle of the leaves under the picnic blanket was the only clue to the outside world of their hidden act.  
Mei felt her body burning up, the sweat dripping off their bodies and her womanhood clenching around him in response whenever he snickered at her or bit a bit harder on her lip. With no real warning he moved his mouth’s attention to her neck and ran his tongue along it, causing a chill to run up Mei’s spine and her senses to become even more ignited. She squirmed under him and panted out his name as he went on to nibble her ear and breathe on her neck giving her goosebumps all over.  
When he seemed content teasing her and making her squirm he sank his teeth in her shoulder and started picking up the pace, Mei gasped from his sudden change in pace and her crevice tightened around him in response. This seemed to have no effect on the Australians gyrations as Mei’s breathing became labored as she tried to communicate “J-Jamie, I-I think I’m c-c-“. Junkrat let go of his lovebite on her neck and managed to breathe out “Where do ya want it, love?”  
“I—In-in!!” Mei stuttered out, barely audible but confirmed what she wanted by tightening her legs around him. Junkrat adjusted his arms grip around her in an embrace, her breasts—with nipples perky as can be pressed against him. He gave a few final erratic thrusts deep inside of her until he finally hit his limit and spilled his hot seed copiously inside her warm inviting cavern. Mei arched her back and shuddered to meet his climax, riding out her own climax her womanhood quivered all around his member with delight, a whine of pleasure escaped her lips.  
Junkrat gave a few exhausted chuckles as he allowed himself to come to rest at her side. Mei moaned under her breathe as she felt his member adjusting within her as he came to lay next to her. He put his chin on top of her head and draped his left hand across her tummy. Mei tried to regulate her breathing again, as she tried to look up at Junkrat. 

“You have no idea how long I been wantin’ to do that, snowflake.” “Huh?” If Mei’s face wasn’t already red from the lewd act they’d committed, she would have blushed. “Yeah! First I saw ya’ I thought you were a real peach!” he shrugged. “But you seemed to hate me from the get go so I didn’t think I ever stood a chance!” he honked her breast playfully earning a squeal from her. “Heh…Yeah. I thought you were a no-good bully back then…” She said thinking back on her earlier interactions with him. “Hey if this is what no good bullies get, I’ll be happy to ‘bully’ you anyday!” “Stop!” she playfully punched him in the chest. 

 

Mei adjusted her clothing and pulled a stray leaf out of her hair. “I’m not still blushing am I?” “Nah, Not really.” Junkrat assured her as he put his belt back on. Mei stuffed the picnic blanket into the picnic basket and noted the time.  
“Uh oh. Dinner was probably ready about 15 minutes ago.” “Afta you. I’ll walk behind so it’s not a walk of shame.” He snickered at her. As they approached the automatic doors Mei stopped suddenly causing Junkrat to walk into her. Junkrat looked up to see why she’d stopped. 

Roadhog sat in a chair by the door tapping his fingers on a side desk patiently. “Oh—there ya are mate.” Junkrat waved at his buddy. Mei was covering her face in shame. She’d been caught yet again. “…Did….you hear again….?” Mei managed to ask. Roadhog nodded and shrugged “Two missing people plus a rustling bush is usually a good sign you’re interrupting something.” Roadhog stated.  
“I’m startin’ to think you like watchin’ people get it in, mate!” Junkrat said half-jokingly. Roadhog snorted in response. Mei hid her face, probably covering a blush and powerwalked ahead of them. Junkrat approached Roadhog, giving Mei some time to arrive ahead of them in an attempt at being discreet.  
“Looks like I might need to start giving you a heads up if I plan to vanish for a few hours, ay hog?” “You should at least have sex in places that are private.” “Where’s the spontaneity in that!” he nudged Roadhog in the arm. Roadhog rolled his eyes under his mask and stood up, content in assuming Mei was far enough ahead and Junkrat followed along with a content grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> MEI'S BEEN HIT BY--  
> BEEN STRUCK BY--  
> A SMOOOOOOOOOTH CRIMINAL
> 
> -tap dances off stage-


End file.
